Mute
by fallinangelx3
Summary: Sophia Donner is a half-breed, but she is also mute. When she was 8 she had an experience that turned her mute. She challenges with love, hate, friendship and finding herself. Will she ever talk again, and will she ever find her mate, will she accept him? And what is the secret that the pack doesn't know, can it help her and the pack?
1. Prologue

My name is Sophia Donner, I am half wolven half human, a half-breed. If being a half breed wasn't enough I am also mute. No I wasn't born this way, I had an experience that made me physiologically unable to speak. I haven't spoken since I was 8 years old, I am now 16. No one knows the reason behind why I'm mute, only me. I don't even think after 8 years I would be able to talk even if my body let me, it would be so weird. People are constantly making fun of me, and since I cant talk I cant really defend myself. My best friend Sarah always stands up for me though, she's already flipped.

The person that hurts the most is Luke Cates. I've had feelings for him since I can remember, and when we were younger we were really good friends, even though his family is the alpha family and im a half breed, he always accepted me. He always stuck by me even after I became mute, until he flipped when he was 13, now he's just like all the others.

My dad is sheriff Matthew Donner, he's at work a lot but he loves me so much. My mom died when I was younger from the pack not likening her mating with my dad, I visit her grave a lot, I use to talk to her all the time when I still could, now I just sit there and think through my head, I like to think she still knows what im saying.

I go to Wolf Lake High School, home of the wolves obviously. Luke of course is the captain of all sport teams and mostly all the players are Wolven also known to the teens as "the Hill kids". If your part of the Hill Kids you rule the school, no one goes against you. The Wolven run the school, and the town, it's just how it is.


	2. Chapter 1

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR GIVE ME ADVICE, THANKS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SUSCRIBE! **

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the back in math class as Mr. Andrews was teaching us about different functions. I sat scribbling notes down as I listened to Mr. Andrews go on and on. Towards the end of class he let us just sit and talk because his lesson was done for the day, since I had no one sitting next to me I just watched other people. I noticed how Luke had his hands on Presley 's thigh. Presley would do anything for Luke, she was the strongest of all the females in the pack and believed she would be Luke's mate. They weren't together together, but they fucked regularly. Of course Luke being the player he is messed around with a lot of girls, and Presley a lot of guys, but Presley never thought of having competition because of her ranking. I watched and Luke inched his way up her thigh and looked away. Even though Luke was a major jerk I still had feelings for him.<p>

As class ended I walked out and to my locker. I started going through my locker looking for my biology book, last class of the day, thank you god. It was also the one class that was 100% Wolven free. They had their own "biology" class, it was a class to teach about Wolven society and safety of the pack. As I shut my locker door I saw Presley and her group there.

"Hey what do you _say_ about helping me out with something" everyone laughed at the mute joke, I was use to it by now, but it still bothered me. I just walked off not caring about what else they wanted to say. That's when I bumped into something really hard and fell back onto the floor. When I looked up my eyes met with Luke's. He looked at me with an amused look on his face while he stuck a hand out to help me up. I took it and was lifted up and into his chest.

"Hi Sophia, how's your day going?" I just looked at him like he was crazy, he wasn't being mean but his look still worried me.

I gave him a look that said okay, and he got it. He just smiled as his hands that were on my waist slowly made their way to my butt as he squeezed my butt. I jumped in surprise out of his arms and gave him a scowled look.

"Oh come on, you know you want me." He winked and walked to Mr. Blackstone's class.

I shook off my shock and continued to my class.

After class, I walked to Sarah's car. I didn't have a car yet, so she picked me up for school and dropped me off after. As she came to the car we both got in and drove off to my house.

"Are you working today?" she asked me. I worked in the local diner along with her. Everyone there knew I mute and respected that, at lease the humans did. The Hill Kids would also be there, it's their hang out spot, but I needed the money.

I shook my head yes, and she just smiled and said she would see me later as we pulled up to my house. I got out and walked into my door.

I did my homework, took a shower and got ready for work. My dad drove me since he was going down to the station. When I got there I went to the back to punch in and saw Sarah there, I smiled and she smiled back and we began working. I looked to go see who was at my first table and sighed. It was no other than Luke, Presley, Sean, Sandy, Aaron, and Jason. This is going to be a long shift I thought as I approached their table


	3. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE ANY ADVICE YOU WOULD HAVE, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND I'M REALLY TRYING TO MAKE IT GOOD SO FEEDBACK WOULD BE GREAT ! I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT AND I'M REALLY TRYING TO MAKE THEM LONGER. THANKS FOR READING 3  
><strong>**  
><strong>**OH! ONE MORE THING, I CANT REALLY PICK WHAT COLOR EYES PAUL WESLEY'S EYES ARE, THEY LOOK HAZEL, GREEN, GREY , BLUE. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY GUESS I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW! HE'S JUST SO SEXY! HAHA. OKAY WELL HERE'S THE CHAPTER !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I looked at them giving them a can 'I have your order look.' They all just stared at me, Luke having that mischievous look in his eyes, it was honestly starting to worry me. Presley was the one to speak up, of course using a witty comment.<p>

"Aren't you going to ask what we want?" she said with a huge smile on her face. Everyone on the table was laughing but Luke. He had a look in his eyes of compassion and anger. I didn't understand why he was feeling either, and not laughing at me like the rest.

I was use to the teasing but it still hurt deep down, and before I knew it my eyes had a moist feeling in them, and I walked away to the kitchen before I started to cry in front of them, giving them success. I motioned for Sarah to go and take the order, and she knew right away and just gave me a small smile, which I tried to give back but failed miserably at. After she left the kitchen I put my head in my hands and started to cry my eyes out. I was shocked to feel someone's arms wrap me in a soft warm hug. My whole body was warm from this person, and sparks were flying through my whole body. I already knew who it was from this feeling, I've felt like this towards him since I was little. I looked up to meet Luke's greenish grey eyes that calmed me down along with his touch right away.

"You okay Soph?" he looked at me with a sincere look of worry.

I just nodded my head to him. His grip tightened around me as he hugged me closer to his body.

"You know if you need anything Sophia, come to me, no matter what" he whispered in my ear sending a shiver through my whole body.

I pulled away and looked in his eyes and gave a small smile signaling thank you. He returned the smile and leaned down to my cheek to give me a small kiss. The electric current that went threw my body with that small kiss to my cheek was the best feeling I have every felt. I blushed right away of course and he just chuckled.

" Your so cute when you blush Soph." I just looked at him shocked. He just called me cute! LUKE called ME cute ! Maybe he wasn't so bad, he was being so nice and comforting me.

"I bet I can make you blush while doing other things to you….." NOPE MOMENT GONE ! I just looked at him rolled my eyes and gently smacked his arm. He gave a hurt look while I just walked away and he returned to go to his table.

After work was over I walked home, I was in the need for some fresh air, and my house wasn't that far from the diner. I really needed to convince my dad to get me a car. I love to walk and run but damn did I need one.

As I unlocked the door and stepped into my house I had a sense of something being off. I might not of flipped yet but I had some abilities. Enhanced smell and hearing, I could even tap into some strength, but that left me with a head ache. And sometimes I could just feel when something wasn't right. And right now I felt like someone was in my house, and very unwelcome. That when someone stepped out from the stairway….

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE PLEASE ! 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I hope you like this chapter. This is a Wolf Lake story, but things WILL be different. ****If you have any advice how to make this story better, please feel free to give it :) ****Anyways, here's chapter 3, i hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>A man about six foot, bulky, and with a creepy smile on his face was making his way toward me.<br>'Who is this man?' I thought.  
>I was getting scared and started to walk backwards, but he was still coming towards me. My back hit the door and he came forward. He looked down on me, too scared to look into his eyes I looked down, that's when I saw it. My mother's necklace. She had given it to me right before she died, I was still a new born, but it was one of the thing that I had of my mother. I didn't have it on because I needed to get a new chain since my old one broke. Why did he have my mother's chain?<br>"Sophia, Sophia, Sophia. You look so much like your mother…." He said while scanning me. By this time I was staring him in the face, my anger consuming me. How dare he talk about my mother ! And why does he have her chain! I went to grab the chain but he dodged me.  
>"You don't think you can actually get this from me, do you? Your nothing, a petty little human." Wait, what did he say? Human? What does he know? And what is he, because he's definitely not Wolven and obviously not human.<br>His eyes turned grey and I felt my air supply being cut off while a gust of wind circled me. I was in shock, who was he and how did he know my mother. I was about to pass out when I heard the door being broken down. My air was back but I was still week. I saw my dad as he began fighting with this strange intruder. The strange man dropped my mother's chain in the struggle and I went to go retrieve it. When I had it in my hands I faded into black.

"Sophia!" I heard my dad's worried voice and I slowly began to open my eyes. What had just happened?  
>"Oh thank god your alright." he looked very worried. What is going on. I stood up and headed towards the kitchen and retrieved the white board. I don't usually use anything to talk unless I'm texting someone to pick me up or something.<p>

'Who was that?' 'What's going on?' I wrote down on the board.

"Soph, God I should of told you. I knew this day would come" I looked at him with a worried and confused look.

'What should you of told me? What's going on!' I wrote.

"Soph, your mom wasn't exactly human." He looked at me afraid to continue.  
>I gave him a look like he better go on.<p>

"She was a Fae, also known as a fairy. She had told the colony, which is what a group of Faes are called, that I was human, just like I told our pack that she was human." He took a breath and looked at me.  
>"Soph, your not only half Wolven, but your also half Fae." Oh great I'm half Wolven, half Fae, AND mute. Just great.<br>I just looked at him, I was so shocked. How much more different could I get.

'So what does that mean? Is that why I haven't flipped? Do I have any Fae abilities? Please explain daddy' I showed him the board. He took a deep breath and explained everything.

He told me that he didn't know if it had anything to do with my flip. I most likely have Fae abilities, he said one I have for sure is feeling. that's why I could sense things. He also said Fae had control over elements. Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. That's why the strange guy was able to cut off my air, he used wind. He also told me that that guys name was Ash, he was in my mother's colony and was the person that took her mating with my dad the worse. He wanted my mother for himself, but she had fallen in love with my dad. He told me when I was younger I use to be able to manipulate air, he told me that I use to make air bring things to me if I was too lazy, he said I also used fire to heat up food and drinks if they were too cold. I don't remember these things. After all the information he had given me I was shocked but I still had questions, so I pulled the white board back to me.

'Why did he have the necklace mom gave me? Does the pack know?' I passed him the board.

He took a deep breath and started explaining.  
>"He took the necklace cause he was obsessed with your mother, and since it was hers, well I don't know, I guess he wanted it. And only few people know. I had to tell some due to the fact one day something like this could happen. The alpha, Willard Cates and his wife Vivian Cates know, but Luke does not, although I think he senses something, he has always been attached to you, it would be weird if he didn't, its possible that you two are mates…." My father stared off into space thinking while I sat there shocked at the information. And Luke, mates? But how?<p>

My dad saw the look on my face.

"Well we wont know until you flip and see if it's true, but something tells me it is. Even Will and Viv think so. And even though your not full Wolven they're okay with it. I mean Soph you haven't noticed how he looks at you, how he protects you and cares for you? I mean I know he lost his way when he flipped and hurts you, but he still cares and would do anything for you, and I know that, that's the only reason why he's still breathing." He said this with a smile on his face. What has he done with my father, I would think he would be against all Luke Cates.

I wanted to get away from the subject so I took the board back and wrote:  
>'Who else knows?'<p>

"Sherman, of course. Molly, just incase. Sarah's parents, but not Sarah. The Wolven teachers at the school, they need to incase someone like Ash comes, or your Fae abilities act up. And just some pack members we trust. "

I made a O shape with my mouth. I was soaking in all the information. This was nuts. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to know more, about everything, especially my mother but I was growing tired, and my dad saw.

"Why don't you go to bed Soph. If you have anymore questions you can ask tomorrow." I just nodded, gave him a kiss on his cheek and went up to bed.

Tomorrow I would get a new chain for my necklace and I will think about everything I was just told. But for now I must sleep.

I laid my head on my pillow and drifted into unconsciousness letting dreams overtake me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: PLEASE READ ALL****Hey guys, sorry its been so long, i just moved and i was really busy. Also school is going to be starting again this Monday, so i will try my best to update as much as possible, most likely weekends, but ill try whenever i can.****This chapter is a dream Sophia is having, BUT her mother is visiting her in the dream, its all real but the only way her mom can talk to her is threw her dream,****ANYWAYS, i hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

><strong><br>**"Sophia hun your so grown up! Look at you, my little girl" Standing in front of me was a beautiful woman. 5'8, brown hair, brown eyes, her skin so flawless, just pure beauty. This beautiful woman standing before me, my mother.  
>I just looked at her, trying to speak but unable to. 'MOM' I thought, hoping she would somehow hear me.<p>"Yes hunny it's me, your mother." She answered, she ANSWERED! Does that mean I can communicate with her threw my mind? And as reading my mind she answered.<p>

"Yes hunny I can. I am your mother and with being you mother and coming to you in your dream I am able to have a way to communicate with you. I have come to talk to you about all the news you have just heard. Talk to you about what ever questions you may have. I was not around long enough to tell you everything when you grew up, and as much as I wish your father can be there for you about Fae stuff, he cant. But before I answer any questions I want you to know how sorry I am for what happened, because your father and me thought it would be better for everyone not to know, I was killed, which left you without a mother, for that I am truly sorry. I didn't get to help you as you grew up, talk to you about boys or teach you about womanly things, but I have always been here, watching over you, I love you Sophie Bear, so much"

By the time she was finished talking I was in tears, and her calling me Sophie Bear made me break down more. I remember watching tapes of my mother and me and she use to always call me that, she even gave me a stuffed bear with Sophie Bear sewed on. My mother, the woman who gave birth to me, who died for me was standing in front of me, I couldn't believe it. My mommy….

"Soph, are you okay hunny?" she looked at me with her big brown eyes and I saw what my dad was talking about, I looked so much like her. I started feeling guilty for my dad having to look at me, he must feel so sad, I must remind him of what he lost… oh God.

"Soph, don't ever think that, your father loves you and is blessed to have you. He thanks every day for you. He loves you Soph." She pulled me into a warm embrace and I just stayed there memorizing this moment, a moment I have been waiting all my life for.

Than my mom pulled away and looked at me with a small smile.

"So what questions do you have? Ill answer anything."

So with that I thought of the first thing that came to my mind…  
>'Is Luke my mate?'<p>

With that all she did was laugh. " Sophia, I do not know, but with all the information about you being half Fae and all the questions you could of asked, you asked that one, maybe that says something?" She told me, that wasn't an answer, but I guess she was right. So does that mean we are, I thought not aware she would answer.

"Sophia, the truth is you will not know until you flip, once you flip you and everyone else will know." she said, and it was the truth, but just the thought of Luke being mine forever brought a smile to my face and my mother smiled back.

"Okay well besides that, what else would you like to know."

And with that my questions went on, What abilities of Fae do I have, What abilities do Fae have in general, and everything about Fae.

I learned that I would not know until the abilities decided to make itself known, she said that being half-Fae she did not know. She said that the abilities were control over elements, feeling, having wings so I would be able to fly, my wings being so strong nothing could penetrate it, it would be a shield but with so much love filled in it. My mother explained the Fae to be loving and caring unlike Ash was. She told me about her life growing up. She told me about meeting my dad and falling in love with him. She told me about the first time she met the pack and how disapproving they were, she told me about when her and my dad got married, she told me about finding out she was pregnant and all about her pregnancy and she told me about when she had me. She told me that I was the best thing that ever happened to her and that she loved me very much. With that she gave me a kiss on the cheek big hug, and told me she would talk to me soon, and that she loved me. She than disappeared and I woke up to my alarm, what a wonderful night sleep.

* * *

><strong>PLEASE REVIEW :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**So, i just started school this week, i got threw it, thank god. i hate starting new schools, but i did it and it went well so yay! HAHA**

**anyways, i am going to try my best to update as much as i can, right now probably weekends, but again ill try my best whenever i have time.**

**i hope you guys like this chapter, if you have any suggesions or ideas let me know in a review. review and let me know how you like the story too! **

* * *

><p>I woke up and walked downstairs to see my dad, Sherman, the alpha and alpha female. My dad looked at me and gave me a smile, which I returned. I was in such a good mood from my dream nothing and I mean nothing could upset me.<p>

"Honey, I told them about what happened." My father told me while placing a ham egg and cheese omlet on a bagel in front of me with orange juice. I just nodded, I didn't care that they knew, I didn't care that they had judged me my whole life growing up, I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was that I talked to my mother, that I was able to communicate without trying so hard. I had met my mother, my beautiful, intelligent, warmhearted mother, and nothing was going to bother me.

"I just want you to know that you are safe, no harm will come to you." The alpha told me with a great amount of kindness in his voice. Alpha William Cates was a kind man, he had always been. When I was growing up he would put his foot down to kids making fun of me, he didn't care so much that I was a half-breed, I was still going to be pack one day in his eyes, and for that I admired him.

"And now little one, you know the truth. Everyone thinks you're a half-breed, but what they don't know is you are even stronger than them and can do more things. I told you that you are stronger than you think, didn't I?" Sherman said straightforward.

I just looked at him. He is a weird man I concluded. While I sat there and ate my breakfast, they finished discussing percussions and whether or not the pack should know. They decided against telling the pack for now. After a while they left and I went upstairs to get changed. I had to go to work soon.

When I got dressed and ready my dad drove me to the dinner and when I walked in I was greeted by Sara begging me for help. The dinner was packed by hill kids and non hill kids, it was packed by young and old. I guess today was a day to go out than stay in.

I punched in and walked up to my first table, and by no surprise it was filled with hill kids.

"Hey Soph" Luke looked over at me with a soft smile. I don't get this boy, I thought, one second he is a perverted man and the next he is the sweetest one you would ever meet. When my eyes met his and I saw that soft smile it brought me back to us being mates, could we really, I mean-

"Aren't you going to say hi back, it's the polite thing to do!" Presley said with a smile on her face.

"Presley shut up" Luke barged in. I just looked at him in amazement, maybe my dad was right, yes he did some messed up stuff, but I could tell he cared.

"Awwww, baby why? I was only sticking up for you." she said faking a hurt look.

"No, you weren't , you were trying to hurt Sophia, just stop it." He said, firm, and she slouched down. I smiled, BIG. The truth is I didn't care what she said, like earlier, nothing is going to ruin my mood ,im still really happy. HAHA I haven't been this happy in a long time. I think Luke noticed it too, he was just staring at me with a smile.

'thank you' I mouthed. He just smiled some more and I went on taking there orders.

When it was time to serve them there food I got an idea. I was sick and tired of Presley trying to get to me. She needed to be taught a lesson, and being reprehended by Luke wasn't going to work. So against my regular morals, I went to the table and sat everything down and when it came to her dish, I faked a stumble and dropped it all over her.

She yelped, well it was hot, 'OOPPS' I mouthed. She looked at me with pure anger on her face. Everyone else at the table was staring some even had smirks on their faces. Luke looked at me with amazement in his eyes.

I walked away with a smile on my face and a skip in my step leaving Presley covered in her food. The truth was she deserved it, and she'll probably will get me back worse, like embarrassing me or something, but I didn't care right now, like before NOTHING is going to ruin my mood.

At the end of my shift I punched out, and walked outside. I guess I'm walking home again, damn I really needed to convince my dad to get me a car, I really needed it!

As I was about to leave I sensed someone approach me.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**hi guys, sorry it's been so long. i thought i was going to be able to update at lease every weekend, but i've been adjusting to school and everything. **

**I'm really going to try hard to update more, i'm really sorry, i feel terrible. **

**here's a chapter , i dont think it's that good, i just wanted to put a chapter up for you guys. **

**hope you enjoy it**

**REVIEW :D **

* * *

><p>I turned around to see Luke staring at me with a smile on his face.<p>

"You need a ride, Soph?" I just nodded and smiled. We walked to his car and go in it, on the way home we just sat in silence, but it wasn't that awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence.

"So, what you did back there, sticking up for yourself, it was nice to see."

I just sat there and smiled, it felt nice too, sticking up for myself. But I didn't want to become that, hurting people, embarrassing them, just to feel good about myself. But today I had to, I had to stick up for myself, show them that I'm not some petty mute, half-breed.

"So Soph, when you gonna convince your dad to get you a car, it isn't safe for you to be walking home , especially at night." I just struggled my shoulders, truth is I've been begging my dad to get me a car, I don't understand why he wont.

"Well until he does, I'll pick you up the days Sarah doesn't work, and ill drive you home."

I stared at him for a good 30 seconds before nodding and mouthing a THANK YOU.

He smiled at me and pulled into my drive way. As I was about to get out Luke pulled me back in. I just sat there with a clueless face on .

"You know I care about you Sophia right?" I did know, I just nodded

"I care about you A LOT Soph, and I know sometimes I act like a jerk and do stupid things, but I would do anything for you, I hope you know that. If you ever need anything I'm there, don't be afraid to ask, I'll drop whatever I'm doing and come. Okay?"

By the end of his speech I was almost crying. I nodded with a smile on my face. I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, he just smiled. I didn't pull back yet so our faces were inches apart, I knew I was blushing I could feel it.

"I love your blush Soph." That just made me blush more. He pulled back and chuckled. I have to say I was a bit upset when he pulled back, and he sensed it.

"What's wrong?" he had sincere concern in his eyes. I just shook my head and mouthed 'nothing'.

"Alright, if you say so…." I just looked at him and smiled and waved goodbye, I got out of the car and went inside. Just as I was walking upstairs to change I heard a knock on the door.

'Who could it be' I thought. I went over to the door and opened it, my surprise to see Luke standing there. I just gave him a confused look.

"Look, your dad isn't home yet, and I thought I just stay here until he does, and yes I know it might be late, but I promise to be good." I just smiled and nodded. I motioned him to sit while I go up and change and he did just that. I ran upstairs and took a quick shower and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. I came back down to see him where I left him watching TV. I smiled and went and sat besides him.

"Well, you look comfty." I looked to him to see him smiling, I just nodded and smiled back. We sat on the couch and watched TV for a while until I dozed off. I remember him bringing me up to my bed, the last thing I heard:

"I Love You Soph…." and with that I dozed off into a dream land.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the wait, and sorry for it being short. <strong>

**i have 2 papers due tomorrow, but wanted to put something out for you guys.**

**ill try my best to update soon.**

**thank you guys :D**

**revieww**


	8. AN

hey everyone, so no this isnt a chapter, im sorry :(

im kinda blank right now,i know where its going to go but i dont know what to fill the in between chapters with.

I have alot going on school and stuff, so i'm sorry i havent posted in a long time.

PLEASE if u guys have any suggestions how to start the next chapter, or any ideas for the story please let me know. i really wanna update a new chapter soon, but im total writers block.

THANKS


	9. Chapter 7

**hi guys, i just wanted to say I'm sorry for the delay, honestly i'm kinda going blank. I know where i want it to go, it's in my head but i just cant get it to be typed... **

**anyways, i wanted to give you guys SOMETHING, so heres a short chapter, i admit it's not my best, but its something. I hope you guys enjoy it, and i will try my best to update soon.**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up wrapped in someone's arms. I kind of started to freak until I looked up and saw Luke sleeping there. All the memories came back from last night, was I dreaming when he said that he loved me? It had to be a dream, there is no way that Luke felt that way, that alone would be a dream. As I was deep in thought I felt lips kiss my on my forehead. I looked up to see a smiling Luke.<p>

"Morning Beautiful." I just looked at him, I couldn't help but smile. He called me beautiful, THE Luke Cates called me, Sophia Donner beautiful!

I snuggled closer into him, that's when I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. His beautiful body was out on display, I even felt some moisture in between my legs. That's when I noticed Luke sniffing the air, and he broke out into a huge grin. SHIT, I started blushing, I probably looked like a tomato.

"Awww come on Soph, it's natural, don't be so shy about it. If it makes you feel better I get hard every time I'm around you, I just know how to hide it. "

I blushed even more at that. I get him hard? How is that even possible? He has girls throwing themselves at him, left and right. And it was REALLY hard to hide cause he could just smell my wetness, it wasn't fair. I just buried my face more into his chest, my face was on fire from embarrassment. To make matters worst my stomach choose that second to growl.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Just than Luke picked me up and cradled me in his arms as he walked us down the stairs for breakfast.

When we got downstairs I saw a note from my dad:

**_Sophia,_**  
><strong><em>I had to go and run some errands. Ill be back later.<em>**  
><strong><em>And Luke,<em>**  
><strong><em>I know you stayed the night, don't make it a habit. There is some food in the fridge, eat, and BEHAVE.<em>**

**_Love, Dad_**  
><strong><em>Matt Donner (sheriff- so don't try anything)<em>**

I had to laugh at the ending. Luke was just smiling.

"So baby, what would you like to eat?"

Wait, did he just call me baby? I couldn't help the big smile that broke out on my face. Luke smiled back, walked over to me and planted a gentle kiss on my lips.  
>What is going on? I am so confused. But I wont complain. And all the rumors are true Luke is a really GOOD kisser.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>


	10. Chapter 8

**okay, so i tried to make it long...**

**i have an idea on where i want the next chapter to go, so i will try to get it up, maybe this weekene?**

**this week i have mid-terms, monday and tuesday, so i will be studying so idk. but break starts wed for me, im going to see family, but i'm gonna try my hardest to update over break.**

**anyways! i hope you enjoy this chapter, review with any comments or suggestions, i would appriciate it.**

**OH! one more thing: this chapter contains a ... LEMON :D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>"So baby, what would you like to eat?"<em>

_Wait, did he just call me baby? I couldn't help the big smile that broke out on my face. Luke smiled back, walked over to me and planted a gentle kiss on my lips._  
><em>What is going on? I am so confused. But I wont complain. And all the rumors are true Luke is a really GOOD kisser.<em>

I felt him trailing light, feathered kisses down my neck, and it felt SO good. This is what I've been missing, damn. I couldn't help myself but moan when he hit my sweet spot, that I wasn't even aware of. I mean not many guys have kissed me on my neck, actually to think of it, Luke is the first.

He kept sucking on my neck, as he lifted me on top of the counter, I knew I was going to have a hickey, and usually I would be pissed, but it just felt so good! I felt myself getting wetter, and felt Luke smirking as he moved his mouth down my body. I wasn't sure if I should stop him before it got to far, the truth is, I didn't want it to stop. I was in heaven, this felt so good.

His hands slipped up my shirt and he took it off. He looked me up and down, and I couldn't help but blush.

"So beautiful" He whispered before continuing those heart-melting kisses. His hands roamed my stomach, inching their way up until they got to my bra clasp. Before I had time to think, which was very hard to do, my bra was off my body and Lukes mouth was on my nipples. A shiver ran through my body. I was feeling things I've never felt before. I was wetter than I had ever been.

After he was done with one nipple he went to the other. I was in heaven. I was moaning and couldn't stop the sound from escaping. It was weird to hear myself, I don't talk, yes I make sounds, I am capable, and this sound was not in my control.

Luke kissed his way up my body back to my lips. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for permission, and I submitted. How couldn't I? We made out, he kept running his hands up and down my body, massaging my breast. I felt as if a fire was igniting in me. I felt so good, so alive. As we were making out I didn't realize his hands creeping to the hem of my pajama pants. Before I know it, he was pulling them down. He flung them to the side and brought his hand down to the outside of my underwear. His hand rested right on my hot, wet core. I moaned in pleasure, and blushed at the same time.

"Fuck Soph, your soaked." He began to rub me, I thought I was going to go insane. How could he do this to me? I didn't even realize that I was pushing myself into his hand. I needed more, and I needed it NOW. I think he got the hint. He continued to kiss my neck as he removed my underwear.

" Soph, I need to taste you." I just through my head back, not able to speak. Luke kissed down my body until he made it to where I needed him the most.

"Fuck, baby, you have the most beautiful pussy I've ever seen." I blushed at that. I couldn't help it. Than Luke licked right up my folds causing me to buck my hips unexpectantly. He circled my clit. It felt so good. How could I be so naive and afraid to let him do this to me before?

He moved his tongue away from my clit causing me to groan slightly. Than he began to thrust his tongue in and out of my core. . I arched my back off the bed trying to force his tongue even deeper inside of my body.  
>"You taste so good, baby. "<br>He continued to fuck me with his tongue as his fingers made circles around my clit.  
>I felt a fire in my stomach and myself clenching around his tongue, as I came.<br>He licked me up, not leaving anything behind.  
>I sat there still on my high, I just had my first real orgasm. Sure I've rubbed myself before, to see what it felt like. But it was nothing like what I had just experienced.<p>

Luke gave me a gentle kiss on my lips. His smile was huge, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"babygirl, that was so good. Damn. Great breakfast." He winked at me. I couldn't stop myself from giggling. We both stopped and looked at each other. I haven't laughed, giggled, chuckled anything, in years. Luke was bringing me back.

And what was that new name, babygirl? I liked the sound of that .

Luke came over and kissed my lips again.

"I love you Sophia. I do. With all my heart I love you. And one day your going to speak again, and it's going to be like an angel coming down from heaven. You are my angel, my babygirl. I love you Sophia Donner." I couldn't help the tears coming from my eyes. I jumped off the counter and into Luke's arms and gave him a kiss.

ONE day I would speak, and I would tell him that I loved him too. Because I did.

I felt Luke's arms around me, holding me up, that's when I realized that I was butt naked.  
>My cheeks heated from embarrassment. And Luke just looked at me smiling.<br>Then his look changed.

"Soph, you okay?" I didn't know what he was talking about, and gave him a confused look.

He led me over to the bathroom, and made me look into the mirror, and saw…..

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like it? <strong>

**any suggestions, comments, REVIEW :D**


	11. Chapter 9

**hi guys, sorry it's been so long. I'm just not gonna promise when i'm gonna update. School work is very time consuming and it's hard to promise when i'm gonna post. I'm gonna TRY to have another chapter up this weekend. **

**anyways, hope you guys enjoy. remember if you have any suggestions just put them in a review :)**

* * *

><p><em>He led me over to the bathroom, and made me look into the mirror, and saw….<em>.

My eyes, bright red. RED. I was freaking out. Luke must of sensed this cause he hugged me close to his body.

"Soph, what's wrong. Why are your eyes red?" He was massaging my arms, rubbing his hands up and down. At a time like this I should be focused on the point that my eyes were red, but no, I was focused on the feeling of our skin contact. I could feel myself heating up, all of a sudden the curtain on the shower ignited in flames. We jumped away and Luke tried to put out the fire. After trying and trying the fire was finally put out. I turned to look into the mirror, and my eyes were back to brown. I was still freaking out. My eyes were RED, and the bathroom just caught on fire.

Luke led me out of the bathroom to the living room handing me my clothes. I was still in shock I didn't even care that i was naked in front of him. After I was dressed, we sat down on the couches.

"What was that Sophia?" I just put my shoulders up and down. I couldn't tell him what I was actually thinking. Which was that one of me Fae abilities set the bathroom on fire. It would make sense, I was heated up from our little encounter, and fire was the outcome. But no, I couldn't tell him that, I don't even know how to explain it. Since I can't talk it would be even harder.

"You don't know? Soph, somehow that was you. Maybe you don't realize that, or maybe you do. But somehow you made that bathroom go on fire." By the end of it, I was crying. Did he think I was some sort of freak? Was he going to leave me?

"Soph, don't cry. I love you okay? I just want to know what's going on." I motioned for him to go get the white board. He went into the kitchen and came back with it, and handed it to me.

_'IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN. I JUST FOUND OUT MYSELF'_ I wrote.

"Found out what?"

_'LUKE. I'M AFRAID YOU'LL LEAVE ME IF YOU KNOW.'_

"I would never do that. I love you. I don't care if you were an alien from another planet, with antennas" I smiled.

"Well, maybe not the antennas" He winked at me. I let out a giggle. We just looked at each other. In the last couple days, I have started feeling better about myself, I have let out sounds, and I'm feeling like I use to.

_'MY MOM WASN'T EXACTLY HUMAN….'_

"What do you mean? What was she?"

_'PROMISE NOT TO SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE? ONLY FEW IN THE PACK KNOW. PROMISE ME LUKE'_

"I promise you Sophia."

_'SHE WAS FAE, WHICH IS LIKE A FAIRY. THEY HAVE THESE ABILITIES TO CONTROL THE ELEMENTS.'_

"WOW. So the fire, an element…." I could tell he was in thought so I just nodded.

_'MY DAD CAN EXPLAIN BETTER. ASK HIM WHEN HE GETS HOME'_

"I will. And Soph?"

_'Yeah'_

"It's nice having a conversation with you again, even if it is you writing." I smiled at him.

"And, I want you to know this doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you. No matter what." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. That's when the door opened to my dad. This was going to be quite a day.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW WITH ANY COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while. Here's a little chapter. This story is rated M, it's M for a reason. I know the first couple chapters didn't have any M worthy stuff in it, I was setting up the story. From here on there will be, they're will also be a story too though. **

**Most of this chapter is a lemon. I'm writing part of the next chapter now. I just wanted to post a little something. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>After my dad explained everything to Luke, Luke had to go. He gave me a kiss and left.<br>The kiss made fireworks go off inside of me. I was still confused though, are we like together, or what? He's acting like it. I know the reason we were never together was because we couldn't have sex, because I didn't want to flip, I still feel that way. So what now?

I laid in my bed thinking about the past 24 hours. Everything between me and Luke. The fire in the bathroom. The feeling of the orgasm Luke gave me. That's what stayed in my mind. I couldn't let go of it. The feeling of his touch inching its way up and down my body, his tongue tasting me, his fingers pumping into me. I got turned on just thinking about it. Before I knew it my hand was creeping down, making its way under my underwear. I stroked my finger up and down, imagining it was Luke. I was so hot, I could feel myself heating up. I slowly entered a finger and moaned out. I was still getting use to sound coming out of my mouth. It was weird. I slowly pumped my finger, soon adding another. I was on the brink of cumming when I heard my window creak. I opened my eyes and saw Luke there with his panty dropping smile.

"Don't stop because of me Sophia." I just stood there, shocked, unable to move.

"What were you thinking about?" He walked towards me, I could feel myself heating up from embarrassment. I removed my fingers and sat up with my knees to my chest, and my head down.

"Hey, there's no reason to be ashamed baby." Fuck, there's that word again. When he says that to me I get so happy and turned on.

He leaned over a slowly kissed my neck. The feeling of his lips on my neck sent a fire through my body. As he was kissing my neck he slipped his hand to my pants, taking both my pants and panties off. He moved his hand to my aching core and played with my clit. It felt so good. I needed more, and like he read my mind he inserted two fingers into my opening. He pushed both fingers in slowly and than took them all the way out. He continued to kiss my neck as he teased me with his fingers. He moved his thump to my clit and moved it in a circular motion as he continued to finger me. I started to move my hips, needing a release. He found my spot deep inside me, and thrusted his fingers hitting that spot over and over again as his thump circled my clit. I tensed up and started to shudder.

"LUKE!" I screamed as I orgasm.

I sprung up. It was a dream? Fuck, it felt to real, so good. And I spoke? I called out his name as I came. I looked towards my window, it was still closed. I needed him. I really did. I can't wait until next time he comes over. Luke is always down for anything sexual. I'll even try to pay him back for it. Can I do it? Can I get him off. I never have done that before. My nerves racked my brain. I could feel the wetness in between my legs, so I decided I would go take a shower, a cold one.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 11

**Hi, guys ! Sorry it's been so long. I have finals coming up, and I'm studying for the ACT. I have alot going on right now, and don't have much time to write. I'm trying my best to though. **

**If anyone has any suggestion on what I should include or add, please let me know :)**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p>That morning was Sunday. I woke up and walked downstairs. My dad was walking up.<p>

"Oh, hey Soph, I was just coming to get you. We're going over to the Alpha's house for lunch. We're leaving here in an hour." I nodded my head and walked back upstairs. I got dressed and ready and went back down stairs.

When we pulled up to the Alpha's house, I could see all the cars parked outside. Everyone was gonna be there, whether they had flipped yet or not. I was excited to see Luke again, but wasn't to see other pack members. I woke up not in the mood to deal with them.

My dad and I walked in and we greeted everyone. Luke came over to me and embraced me in a hug, I couldn't help but smile.

"Awww, look how cute. Sophia's finally growing up" Presley spoke.

"Stop! There will be none of that today" Alpha Will spoke. Everyone quieted.  
>"We are going to have a nice day. There's food on the grill, just enjoy the day."<p>

"So how are you?" Luke looked strait in my eyes, I knew what he was asking about. He was asking about what happened earlier and everything that was told to him.

I smiled letting him know I was okay. Just then, Presley walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, but I heard, and she knows it.  
>"Luke, lets ditch her and have some fun. I really want you right now."<p>

I was upset, not only less than 24 hours ago, I was in my own bliss. I didn't want him to go with her. Everything started running through my minds. Did he just say those kind things to make me feel good?, was he lying about loving me? My train of thought got cut off when I heard him say ; "No I'm good. I think I'm just gonna stay here with Sophia."

I smiled from ear to ear. So badly I wanted to stick my tongue out, but I didn't. She just scoffed and walked away.

"Come on Soph." He pulled me by my hand and lead me upstairs. No one paid attention. We went up to his room and he pulled me on his bed.

"You sure you okay?" He said while playing with my hair.

YES, I nodded.

"Okay" He blew out a breath and laid down.  
>I laid next to him for a moment, before I snuggled to him. He wrapped his arm around me and we just laid there.<p>

"LUKE… SOPHIA… WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes and rubbed them, and looked up at my dad and Vivian smiling. I looked to my side and saw Luke waking up. We had slept through lunch in to the night. " You guys been asleep, you had a long day yesterday, so we let you sleep. Everyone went home. There's some food downstairs. Sophia, your more than welcome to stay the night." Vivian said, as my dad nodded. I just nodded and snuggled closer into Luke. Everyone chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Soph. I went home and got you some clothes and you backpack. Luke will drive you to school tomorrow" I just nodded into Luke's side. I was still a little asleep.

"Okay, you two. Luke, me and your dad have to run out real quick. Eat something, then go to bed."

"Okay, Ma." Everyone left the room. We stayed in each others arms for five minutes. We heard everyone leave and sat there in silence.

"Soph, you hungry?" I nodded my head, but I didn't want to move. I wanted to eat, but was content to where I was.

Luke just chuckled and picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs. He sat me in a chair at the table, and made both of us a dish of food. We sat and ate.

"So, has anything else happed related to your Fae?"

'No" I shook my head.

"Are you scared?"

I looked him in the eyes and nodded 'YES'. Truth was, I was a little scared. I don't know what's gonna happen next, or when and where .

"Soph, baby, I'm here no matter what. Please know that" I nodded my head. I knew he was there. That feel felt so good.

We "talked" a bit more and than headed up to his room.

When we got in his room we sat in his bed and watched some TV. Currently we were watching re-runs of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Luke just finished singing the theme song, and I couldn't help but giggle. He was so cute.

"Your giggle is so beautiful Soph." I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned in and started to kiss me. Oh, those kisses are wonderful. I decided to be adventurous and swung my leg over, so that I was straddling him. I heard him groan. He started to take off my shirt, and in less than a minute both of our clothes were off, left in only our underwear and me in my bra too.

"Fuck Soph, so good. " I decided that I was gonna take a chance, to pleasure him the way he has pleasured me.

I kept kissing him as my hands snaked down to him waist band. I began to tug on them and soon they were completely off.

I began to kiss down him body, and Luke than snapped out of his daze.

"Soph, stop. You don't have to do that. "

But I didn't listen.

"Soph…." He stopped as I ran my tongue over his head.

"Oh shit" I moved my tongue along his stiffening cock. I licked slowly as I felt his cock become harder, and precum leak out. I went downward to his balls, gently massaging both in my hands. I then took his whole member into my mouth and bobbed my head. I kept sucking until I heard Luke let out a moan and cum into my mouth. I was surprised that I was able to swallow, it didn't taste bad either.

"damn baby." Luke pulled me up to meet his lips  
>"Soph, damn, I don't even know what to say." Before I could get worried that I didn't do good, he spoke, his eyes still closed.<br>" I think that was the best blow job I ever had."

With that I was content. Luke went to the bathroom to clean up and than we both got dressed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**Sorry it's not the best, I'm kinda blank right now, studying for finals and ACT and stuff.  
><strong>

**If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 12

**AN: I would like to say sorry for the long wait. I know it's been a LONG time. SORRY! **

**This chapter is very short... again sorry. **

**However, this chapter, gives you a little insight into what made Sophia mute. **

**Also, a little surprise to both Luke and Sophia.**

**Hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

"damn baby." Luke pulled me up to meet his lips

"Soph, damn, I don't even know what to say." Before I could get worried that I didn't do good, he spoke, his eyes still closed.  
>" I think that was the best blow job I ever had."<p>

With that I was content. Luke went to the bathroom to clean up and than we both got dressed and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning snuggled into Luke's side. I couldn't help but snuggle in closer. Feeling his body so close to mine. It was one of the best feelings, having him so close to me. Luke hugged me tighter. I tilted my head up to meet his eyes, which were now open.

Morning beautiful" I just smiled and gave him a soft, gentle kiss. A kiss that sent sparks through my body. "I could get use to this, waking up every morning with you by my side.""

"Me too" I thought. Luke made the weirdest face, and I just gave him the what are you looking at look.

"Sophia, you just spoke." Did he just say I spoke? Did I speak my thought without realizing it? I shook my head NO, cause I didn't, did I?

"Baby, yes you did.". NO, no I couldn't of. I can't. If I speak, that means he can come back, he can come back and hurt everyone I care about. Luke noticed my face, my very worried face.

"What's wrong?" I'm freaking out. He told me not to speak. Never speak of it he said. If I talk, I might slip up. I might slip up and everyone I love and care about will be hurt because of it. "Sophia !" Luke cuts me off while I'm having a war with in me. That's when I noticed that he's suspended above the bed. As he catches me off guard I see him fall to the bed. What's going on?

"Sophia, are you okay. Why are you so upset that you spoke. And I believe the element of wind is starting to come out." NO, I can't tell him. I stayed quiet all this time, I stayed quite for a reason. I can't talk. If I talk, people are hurt. What do I do. All the emotions running through me and I begin to cry. Luke cradles me on his lap, and rocks me back and forth.

"Shhhh, Sophia. Calm down baby. Shhhh…" He doesn't understand what can come of this. What do I do. I want to tell him I'm all right. That everything's fine. But I can't keep talking, and that would also be lying to him. It's not alright. Nothing's alright. As I'm with Luke, I'm getting more comfortable, and I'm wanting to talk. That's not good. But, I don't want to loose him. I CANT loose him. What do I do!

"Sophia, I thought talking was a good thing, why do you look so afraid that you spoke?"  
>I shook my head NO. I didn't want to keep thinking of it. Keep thinking of HIM. I want to forget what happened. I REALLY want to forget. But how can I forget, when my absent voice is a consent reminder<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So who do you think this "HIM" is?<strong>

**Review :)**


	15. Chapter 13

**I am so so so so so so sorry that it has been so long. I have senior project in school, and sadly my great-grandmother just passed. It has been hectic. But I'm back. I already know what the next chapter is going to be, I just have to type it, which I will tomorrow when I get back from school. **

**I am going to try to update at lease once a week. I'm going to write as much as I can tomorrow, so all I have to do is upload them, that way it won't be so long of a wait.**

**This chapter is short, but I wanted to give you a little something before tomorrow.**

**The next chapter is going to give you some insight on why Sophia is mute.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong>_

_**"Sophia, I thought talking was a good thing, why do you look so afraid that you spoke?"**_  
><em><strong>I shook my head NO. I didn't want to keep thinking of it. Keep thinking of HIM. I want to forget what happened. I REALLY want to forget. But how can I forget, when my absent voice is a consent reminder<strong>_

After my little freak out Luke and I got dressed and ready for school. My mind was so filled with me speaking that I didn't even want to go. But I had no choice. Luke was going to drive us, so we got in the car and went to school.

When we arrived everyone was staring at us, because me, Sophia Donner, just got driven to school by the Lucas Cates. I started walking toward Sarah when I felt Luke's arm swing over my shoulder. Everyone had shocked faces on, and so did I. I knew me and Luke were getting closer, but I didn't think we were official, or public for that matter…. Were we?

"Baby, relax" I didn't realize how tense I was until he said that. He kissed the side of my neck and I immediately relaxed.  
>"That's it baby, relax." Relax? He wants me to relax? Between this morning.. Last night… and now this, how was I suppose to relax?<p>

We walked through the halls until we got to my locker and we went separate ways. He went to his friends, and Sarah came over to me. But before he left he gave me a very long, public kiss. A kiss that I will be thinking about the rest of the day along with other things.

"So, Soph, anything you want to tell me?" Sarah asked as we walked to class."  
>All I did was smile. What else could I do. I was on cloud nine, and I was just getting higher and higher.<p>

When we arrived to our class we took our seats and the teacher started to teach class. I wasn't really paying attention because I was thinking of this morning. I talked, I spoke, Words came out of my mouth !

What would happen now? What if I decided to speak? What if I spoke, and slipped out what happened, what he told me not to ever repeat?  
>That was my greatest fear. Of course I wanted to talk, but what would happen if I did?<p>

The day passed, with little to no excitement. I didn't go to lunch because I went to the library to study for my math test. I didn't really study though. All I kept thinking about all day was my decision. To speak or not to speak?

At the end of the day Luke took me home, he couldn't stay because he had practice. Before I left he gave me a kiss and said he would be by later.

I was so exhausted that I went strait to my room and fell asleep, and that's when my nightmare started…

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! I'm so excited for next chapter!<strong>

**Review :D**


	16. Chapter 14

**I UPDATED! YAY!**

**So, this chapter explains to us why Sophia is Mute. It explains what happens to her. **

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Italisize : Dream<em>  
><strong>

_It's dark, the only light showing is the moon that's peaking through the trees. It's late, too late. I'm not supposed to be out, I know that. But, I just had to come and see her. I had to come and see my mother. I know the cemetery like I know the back of my hand. I walk the path I have walked so many times. I finally arrive at her tombstone that's filled with flowers and I kneel down._

_"Mommy, I miss you so much. I wish that you were here so you can guide me. You know Luke? Well he gave me a hug today, and it wasn't just a normal hug. It was like a long hug, way more than five seconds. I felt so right when he hugged me. But I'm not like the rest of the kids here. They make fun of me. Him and me wouldn't work. But I think I love him, I wish you were here to tell me what to do. It just that-"_

_Behind me I hear leaves crunching._

_"Who's there?"_

_More crunching_

_"Okay guys, haha you got me, you can stop now"_

_Then I hear a big boom, like something blew up. I walk towards the sound._

_Behind the tree I see a body, a dead body. A woman. She's blond, she's wearing a 's blood everywhere. But what's most noticeable is the Emerald Gem necklace hanging from her neck. It;s memorizing. I'm in a trance._

_'Crunch' more leaves…_

_I snapped out of it and get up to run, I turned around-_

_"Why hello there little girl" A man, a very tall man with big muscles, a scar going across his face and a red and a black spider tattoo that took up the whole space on the top of his right arm._

_"Who, who are you?" I stuttered. I was so scared_

_"Me? You can call me Widower"_

_"What, what do you want?"_

_"I want you to forget what you heard. I want you to forget what you saw. I want you to forget that you saw me"_

_"Yes of course, goodbye"_

_"No not yet." He grabbed me by my arm to stop me from leaving._

_"I said I wouldn't say anything"_

_"Yes, but your young, not trusts worthy. Let me make something very clear to you. You talk, speak of this night and I will come back. I will come back and torture and kill everyone that you know. Do you understand me?"_

_" Ye- Yes" Fear, fear ripped through me._

_"Okay then. Be on your way. Oh and don't forget. Don't say a word" He smiled at me a sinister smile. A smile that will forever be etched in my mind._

_He let go of me and I run, I run home and sneak back up to my room._

_I had to be quiet, I had to keep everyone safe. I can't talk. I can never talk again. If I talked he'll come back. He'll come back and kill everyone I love. I closed my eyes , but his face popped in my head, his sinister smile and spider tattoo telling me to be quiet._

_"Shhhh"_

I jumped up from my sleep. Sweat pouring down my whole body. I was shaken. What do I do?

'KNOCK KNOCK' I jumped.

"Sophia, it's Luke. I'm coming in" Luke walked into my room, staring at me. I must have looked terrible. He ran over to me and hugged me.

"Baby, what's wrong. Are you okay?" He looked at me, so worried.

"NO" I said. Cause at this point shaking my head wouldn't be enough. But do I continue to speak. Or do I be quiet, and cut the lines to my relationship with Luke. Because I can't help myself around Luke, I want to talk. But I don't want to loose him. But I have to keep him safe, what do I do?

"What's wrong Soph, you're scaring me"

"I-" His face, I see his face, the sinister smile. Then, all I see is black.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it !<strong>

**REVIEW :D**


	17. Chapter 15

**3 days in a row! WAHOO!**

**I'm trying to give you guys some chapters because of how long it has been. But, starting next week, I will be posting once a week unless I have time and I decide to post earlier... Hope you guys enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em>"What's wrong Soph, you're scaring me"<em>

_"I-" His face, I see his face, the sinister smile. Then, all I see is black._

"She should be fine Matt" I heard Sherman's voice

"But why did she pass out? When I came in she looked frightened to death, is that why? What has her so scared, you know she talked and-"

"Luke, calm down. I don't know why she's scared. But she probably passed out to help her cope with whatever it is."

"I'm just so scared. Something is bothering her" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Luke you said she talked?" Daddy…

"Yeah, this morning. She was freaked out too. I thought she would be happy. And than when I asked if she was okay, she said no and than she was about to say something else when she passed out."

"Something is definitely wrong"

I opened my eyes and was greeted by bright lights. I moaned from the shock of how bright it was.

"Sophia!" I heard both my dad and Luke yell at the same time.

I opened my eyes and looked at them. They looked so worried. Sherman was looking at me and behind him was the whole pack. My dad saw me looking and began to speak.

"I was at the alpha's house when Luke called. Everyone from the pack was there. Luke was going to come get you. So when you called we all came over"

Oh, so that's why everyone was here. I sat up slowly but the room started spinning so I laid back down.

"Honey, what happened? Luke said that you were frightened?"

My eyes became wide. I shook my head back and forth so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. They can't find out.

"Soph, please tell me what's wrong. You looked so scared. You were pale as a ghost and were covered in sweat. Something's wrong, and it has to do with you speaking."

"Honey, is it why you stopped speaking in the first place? Are you scared of something?"

I nodded my head yes with tears in my eyes. What do I do?

"Sophia…"I looked up to see Sarah standing there. "Please tell us what's wrong, please" I looked at everyone. I could see there honest concern, even Presley looked worried.

"I can't', if I do, you'll all get hurt. That's all I'm staying" The look on everyone's faces were pure shock. They haven't heard me speak in a very long time. I looked over to my dad who had tears threatening to spill over.

"Sophia, why would we get hurt?"

I just shook my head, I can't tell them. If I did, would he know? Would he find out and come back?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it... REVIEW :D<strong>


	18. Chapter 16

**HI GUYS! SO HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER, SORRY IT ISN'T VERY LONG.**

**ANYWAY, I HAVE A NEW STORY UP, IT'S CALLED CONNECTED AND IT'S A MOBWARD STORY. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT :D**

**OKAY, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>RECAP:<em>**

**_"Sophia, why would we get hurt?"_**

**_I just shook my head, I can't tell them. If I did, would he know? Would he find out and come back._**

"I cant…. I'm sorry." the tears that I have been holding back spilt over my eyes. I began sobbing in Luke's shirt.

"Shhh… Soph. It'll be fine. Baby, calm down." Luke's voice no matter how soothing, couldn't calm me down. I wanted them to know. I wanted to speak again, but at what cost?

"You-You don't understand. It's better if I stay quiet. It's always better if I stay quiet." With that I got up and ran to my room. I was going to stop talking again. It would be hard, not only for me but for the pack and mostly my dad and Luke. I had spoke in front of them, and that would be hard to forget. They will be hoping I talk again, I WANT to talk again. But, I just can't. I can't.

"Sophia, baby, open up." It was Luke. What do I do?

I slowly walked to the door and opened it. He walked in and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a tight hug.

"Baby, please tell me what happened. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise. Please." I just shook my head NO. I could not give in.

"Baby listen to me. You're Wolven. You might not embrace it, but you are. You are also Fae. Don't forget that. You are very powerful." He looked strait into my eyes. It was as if they were staring into my soul. He was right. I was powerful. Could I keep myself and others safe if it came down to it though?

"Luke-" My voice cracked.

"Talk to me baby. Please"

"I can't. What if, what if he-"Shit. I said to much.

"He? Who's he baby. Please tell me." I could hear the pack breathing downstairs. It was silent, they were listening.

"No one. Please forget about it. I can't-"

"You can't what Soph? You haven't talked in years. I can't have you go back to not talking, I need to hear your voice, it's such a beautiful voice. I need to know what happened, but if you don't want to tell me now, that's fine. Just please don't stop talking." He looked like he was on the verge of tears himself.

"But what if I start speaking, and I slip?" That was my true fear. I would love to speak. But what if when I spoke, I spoke about what happened. What if I let it slip?

"You won't. You're so conscious of it. You won't. Please baby, don't stop speaking."

"I don't know Luke. I have almost slipped so much around you. When I'm with you I forget, and all logic leaves me. I might… I might say what I shouldn't. Then, you're all in danger. Because of me. Because I couldn't say silent." I had to stay silent, I just had to.

"No baby. You don't. Please Soph. Please, I am begging you. Don't let this be the last time I hear your voice. Please, I've waited so long."

"Luke-" He cut me off by placing his lips on mine. He pressed his lips hard, passionate, kissing me like I have never been kissed, I never wanted it to stop, but he broke away and stared right into my eyes.

"Please Sophia. Please." I could tell in his eyes how much it would hurt him if I was to not speak again. I knew how much it would hurt my dad. And I know that it would hurt me. So what do I do? Do I risk it, or play it safe?

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...<strong>

**ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK SOPHIA SHOULD DO? SHOULD SHE SPEAK OR NO?**

**REVIEW! :D**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>I didn't say anything else after Luke practically begged me. I didn't know what to say. I just needed to think, think about what to do next. Luke went downstairs, where the pack was in the living room. I heard little conversations;<p>

'I wonder what happened…"

'Poor girl...'

'I just wish my little girl would talk…" That was my dad.

'I love her more than anything…' That was Luke.

I walked downstairs, and all eyes turned towards me. I took a deep breath.

"Years ago I was in the cemetery visiting my mom. A guy was there, he threatened to hurt me and anyone I know if I said anything. That is all I am saying. I am asking you guys to respect what I want. I want to talk, but not about that. Please."

"Of course hunny. One day though one day, we're going to have to talk about it." My dad said, with a small smile and embracing me into a hug.

"One day," I said and hugged him back. He stepped back and Luke came up to me.

"So… does this mean you're going to be speaking now?" He had a hopeful smile on his face.

"This means I'm going to be speaking again." I made up my mind, I wanted to keep speaking, so I would. Luke pulled me close to him and gave me a passionate kiss. For a second I forgot where we were or who was in my room, until my dad cleared his throat.

"Sorry dad." I said while giggling.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm just glad to see you happy and speaking again."

At about 8 o'clock, everyone left. My dad said that Luke can stay the night if all we didn't have sex. He was going to the pack house because they had some things to discuss, about me most likely. He said he would probably sleep over there, and that we were to be good. We both agreed, not wanting to say goodbye yet. I didn't want to flip yet anyway, so that not having sex wouldn't a problem. Right now we were upstairs, laying on my bed, talking.

"Soph, baby, I'm so happy you're speaking again."

"Me too." I smiled at him.

"Sophia… You're so beautiful-" He lent over and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. "So strong-" He kissed me again, moving over me so that he was hovering me. "You are everything to me-" He kissed me on the corner of my mouth this time. "Your voice, it's like an angel singing-" He kissed me on my neck, right below my ear. "-Your touch, it's like a warm fire that ignites my whole body-"He kissed lower down my neck. "- Your kiss, is the best feeling in the world-" He kissed lower, closer to my chest. His hands moved there hands up my waist, scrunching up my shirt. "-You are my world, my mate, my everything." He looked me in the eyes and we kissed. It wasn't a kiss like we usually had. It was a kiss showing each other how much we loved each other. It was a kiss that had all of our feelings in it. It was a kiss that I would remember forever.

"I love you Sophia." His eyes were gold.

"I love you too Luke, so much." He smiled.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that." He lent down and kissed my lips once again. We were in a heated kiss and somewhere down the line, we both lost our shorts and our pant.

"Luke- we, we can't. I'm not ready to flip, and we promised my dad." Luke gave me the most heart-stopping, lopsided grin.

"Baby, I'll wait as long as you need. But, you should know by now that we don't have to have sex to feel good." He said as he winked at me. Once again he kissed me, this time more heated.

"Luke, more." He smiled up to me.

"Your wish is my command." He started kissing down my neck… across my breast… down my stomach… up my legs. My body was on fire, I was aching for his lips to be on the one place I needed it most. Just when I thought that I was going to get what I wanted he came back up and kissed me on my lips.

"Luke!" He chuckled a deep chuckle.

"Calm down baby. I'm taking my time tonight." He said with his panty dropping smile. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o... What's going to happen?<strong>

**Looks like things are getting steamy ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 18!_  
><em>**

**It's a lemon chapter, This is the first story that I have written them, so please be patient, I'm trying! haha**

**OH AND BTW, if anyone would like to beta this story, it would be appriciated. Just PM me :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>"Calm down baby. I'm taking my time tonight." He said with his panty dropping smile. This was going to be a long night.<em>

Luke kissed my shoulder, sweeping his tongue seductively up my neck. His hands moved down my body and brushed against the fabric along the top of my panties.

"Does that feel good baby" He murmured, rubbing me over my panties. I moaned, giving him my answer. "Speak baby."

"Yes, Luke. It feels good, so good…" I moaned out as he reached my breast and unhooked my bra. My top was now fully naked. He pulled on my nipple with his teeth and I almost lost it. He began descending down my stomach leaving feather kisses until he reached the hem of my panties. He looked up at me, his eyes gold and hooked his fingers through the sides and dragged them down my legs, and off my body. I was now fully exposed. He dipped his head down and sucked on my clit. My body went on fire and I moaned out a pleasurable moan. As he continued to tease my clit, his finger slipped inside me.

"Luke" I moaned. I felt him smiling against me and he just pumped faster, adding another finger. I felt myself building to my climax, ready to come. As I came I moaned his name. He started kissing back up my body as I lay there exhausted from my orgasm. He kissed my lips, and I could taste myself on him.

"I love you Sophia." I don't know if it was his confession, a confession I have heard so many times, or the high that I was on from the orgasm Luke just gave me, but I flipped us over, so I was on top.

"My turn to have fun." I whispered in his ear. I began doing, what moments ago, Luke was doing. I kissed down his body, taking my time on his chest. He was so fit, and I was so lucky to be able to stare, feel and kiss his body. I hooked my fingers in his boxers and began to drag them down his legs. He kicked them off, helping me. I kissed the tip of his cock and he moaned out. I slowly took him into my mouth and moaned as I did it, causing him to moan out. I began moving my head up and down, slower and faster. I heard his breath becoming more erratic and his moans became louder.

"Sophia, I'm gonna cum" I began moving faster and moaning around him, I felt his cum glide down my throat, and I swallowed it all. Like him, I began moving up his body and kissed him. He turned us over so he was once again on top, and his hands began messaging my sides.

"You're beautiful. So, so beautiful." I could see his eyes roam my body, and despite what I had just done, I felt my cheeks heating up. He chuckled when he noticed, which only made me blush more.

"I see that you have your fire element under control. No curtains are on fire." I smiled and nodded. "Please talk?"

"Yes, I have it under control Luke. And I'm sorry, it's going to take a while to stop nodding, I am just so use to it."

"I understand baby. I just love hearing your voice." He pecked me on my lips and got off of me. He pulled me close to his naked body. He kissed my neck and then nuzzled in my hair. We laid like that until we fell asleep. In the middle of the night I heard a big bang and jumped, causing Luke to jump to. We heard the bang again, and my door swung open.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you think?<strong>

**who's in the doorway?**

**REVIEW! :D**


	21. Chapter 19

**Next chapter! **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Standing in my doorway was Ash, the man who had attacked me a few days ago. Luke hopped out of the bed and charged him, only to be pushed up against the wall by a strong gust of wind.<p>

"STOP!" I yelled, summoning my own wind and causing him to fly across my room, and release Luke. He was knocked out, probably from his head hitting the wall. My dad came running in, and saw what was happening.

"Sophia, Luke, are you alright?" He was looking between the two of us and then at Ash.

"Yeah Dad, we're fine." Luke came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"How did he get in?" Luke asked my father.

"That's a good question Luke. I'm going to call the station and make them take Ash away. We'll figure out what to do with him." He called the station and they were at our house in no time, followed by the Alphas and Sherman. I felt so bad. It was the middle of the night.

"Hunny, why don't you and Luke go back to bed? You have school tomorrow, you already missed today." We both nodded and walked up to my room and once again fell asleep in each other's arms.

We woke up to the sun shining through the window, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Morning Angel." Luke smiled down at me and gave me a soft peck. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Confused, but okay. I don't get what he wants from me. Why he keeps coming back. He freaks me out Luke." I could feel my eyes grow watery.

"Shhh.. Soph, baby, everything will be fine. Your dad has him. He's not going to let him get to you." He was rubbing my arms up and down trying to calm me down.

"I know. I just- I don't understand. I feel like my life has done a total 180, and there's nothing I can do about it." I hugged Luke closer to me.

"I know baby. But everything will be fine. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" He was so sweet.

"Promise?"

"I promise you Soph. No matter what I'll be here, for better or worse, through sickness and health." I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Are you reciting wedding vows Luke?" We were both smiling at this point.

"I guess I was. But you know what? I meant every word of it. I want to be with you forever Sophia. I want to get married, have kids, grow old with you and never let you go. You are my everything and I will hold on to you forever. I love you Sophia." Now tears were flowing from my eyes, happy tears. Tears that made me happy to cry.

"I love you too Luke." He smiled at that and kissed me, passionately. This was the second time I actually spoke those words, and it felt good. Luke stopped kissing me, I pouted.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day and kiss you, we have to get ready for school." I pouted again. I really didn't want to go.

"I really don't want to go Luke."

"I know baby. But we have to." He gave me one more kiss and jumped out of bed. "I'm going to go take a shower, care to join me?" I smiled and jumped out of bed. If I had to go to school, I might as well start off my day good. I took Luke's hand and we walked to my bathroom. "You know Soph, we woke up a little early, we have some time." I could see his mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And I can think of a few things we can do with that time." Oh God. Yes! Luke stepped towards me and slowly started to kiss down my neck, this was definitally going to be a great start of my day.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think?<strong>

**REVIEW 3**


	22. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah. And I can think of a few things we can do with that time." Oh God. Yes! Luke stepped towards me and slowly started to kiss down my neck, this was definitally going to be a great start of my day.<em>

We undressed and stepped into the shower.

"You're so gorgeous Soph." He kissed me on the lips and began kissing down my body. Down my neck, to my breast. He nipped, licked, and sucked on my nipple, making me almost come undone right there. When he was done with one, he went to the next. I was growing wetter and wetter by the second, and it wasn't because we were in the shower. He picked me up my by my hips and wrapped my legs around his neck, so my pussy was in his face. He licked his way up my folds and back down, as he thrusted his tongue in my hole. His fingers played with my clit, and spreaded me wider for him. His other hand was massaging my breast.

"Luke. Fuck, more please." With my request, he replaced his tongue with his two fingers and moved his mouth back up to my breast. He added another finger and increased the speed and I came undone, moaning his name. Good thing he was holding me up, otherwise I would have collapsed.

"I love watching you cum baby. I love hearing you." He kissed my lips, and I couldn't help but moan once again. I went to go down and return the favor, but he stopped me.

"We don't have time Soph."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me baby. Let's just wash up." We finished actually showering, got dressed, and left.

Once we arrived at school, Luke walked me to my first class and kissed me goodbye. The day was long, but wasn't too bad. Everyone in the pack was being a lot more friendlier with me, even Presley. It may have to do with my confession or maybe how close Luke and I have gotten. I don't know, but I didn't mind it. After school, I had to go to work. Luke drove me there, since him and his friends were hanging out there anyway. When I walked into the diner, I punched in and walked over to their table.

"Hey guys, what would you guys like?" I smiled at them, and they were all smiling back, I was talking. They all gave me their orders. I was able to get off early, so I walked over to the pool tables, where Luke was.

"Hey baby. You off?" He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him.

"Yeah." I snuggled in closer.

"You wanna play some pool?"

"Luke, I suck at pool." He smiled at me and unwrapped his arms from me.

"I'll teach you." He handed me the pool stick, turned me around and positioned me.

"Like this?" I thought that I would play with him. I wiggled my butt, which was on his growing cock.

"Fuck." I heard his whisper, and I couldn't help my smile. "Yeah. That's good." He cleared his throat. "Slide the stick gently through your fingers-"He continued explaining, while his hand was on top of mine. "-And hit the ball." He released my hand, and the white ball hit two balls, sending them both in the holes. I stood up and turned around and smiled at Luke.

"I did it."

"You did." He lent down and kissed my lips.

"You know, pool is a sexual game. You have sticks, balls and holes that you have to get them in." I winked at him, and I saw is jaw flex. I could tell that he wish we were in my room or his.

"Yeah…" He lent down and kissed me again. I was getting more and more comfortable kissing him around the pack and in public. The truth is I really didn't care anymore. When we were together, it was as if we were the only ones in the room.

"I love you."

"Mmm. I love you too." He moved my hair away from my eyes. I really loved this man.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay PLEASE READ.<strong>

**I'm a little stuck on what the next chapter should be. Does anyone have suggestions?**

**Thanks :D**

**REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. So I know that it's short, but here's a chapter :)**

**I was going to put my story up for adoption, but after a conversation with yotoots, I decided to continue it. **

**So here's chapter 21, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>At around nine we left and headed back to his house. He wanted to take a shower, and I didn't want to leave him yet. When we arrived at his house no one was home. We went up to his room and he went in the shower. As he was in the shower, I focused hard on the air around me. I closed my eyes and willed the wind to bring me the remote, which was across the room. I could do this, focus Sophia. When I opened my eyes, the remote was floating in front of me, startled it dropped.<p>

"I did it." I whispered. "I did it!" I jumped up and down, and danced around the room. I didn't notice Luke was out of the shower, until I hit his body.

"What did you do Soph?" He had an entertained smile on his face.

"I used my fae ability to bring the remote to me. And it was hovering, just in the air, there, waiting for me. Oh My God, it was AMAZING!" I couldn't help the smile that flashed across my face. Lately, I couldn't contain it. Everything was going pretty good.

"You're amazing baby.¨ He bent down and kissed me, that´s when I noticed he was only in a towel that was wrapped around his waist. I groaned. ¨What´s wrong?"

"Nothing." I leant up to capture his lips again, but he pulled back.

"Why'd you groan?" He had a smirk on his face, signaling he knew exactly why.

"Well you see Mr. Cates, you are in nothing but a towel. You are making it very difficult not to jump you right here, right now."

"Oh really?" He stepped closer to me, closing the space that was between us. He wrapped one arm around my back and pulled me towards him. Our lips were millimeters apart. "How about now?" He lent down and captured my long awaiting lips.

"Luke." I said between kisses.

"Hmmm?" He continued his assault on my lips.

"We need to stop."

"Do we?" Did we? He kissed down my neck. I moaned from the pleasure his lips were bringing me. Luke began to walk back, guiding me with him. When I got to the edge of the bed, he laid me down on it. Could I do this? Could I go through with this and flip?

"Luke."

"Yea?" This time he stopped, and looked up at me. His eyes holding love.

* * *

><p><strong>So... do you think she's going to go through with it and flip?<strong>


	24. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, long time...**

**Here's chapter 22, hope it was worth the wait and you enjoy :)**

****I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who has kept reading this story despite my terrible updating. It really means a lot to me :)****

* * *

><p><em>"We need to stop."<em>

_"Do we?" Did we? He kissed down my neck. I moaned from the pleasure his lips were bringing me. Luke began to walk back, guiding me with him. When I got to the edge of the bed, he laid me down on it. Could I do this? Could I go through with this and flip?_

_"Luke."_

_"Yea?" This time he stopped, and looked up at me. His eyes holding love._

" I love you" I did.

"But you're not ready." He didn't say it in an annoyed way, he just said the truth.

"I'm ready to give myself to you, all of me; but I'm not ready to flip. I want you, all of you. Please know that. It is so hard to not give into what I want so bad, but I'm not ready to flip. And I know, I KNOW, that I'm a lot older than I should be when Wolven usually flip, but I'm still not ready. I just-" Luke cut me off by kissing me.

"I know, you're not ready. I know you want to make love to me-" I loved how he said make love, because that is exactly what it would be. "- I can tell. But I also know you're not ready to flip and I'll wait until you are." When he said things like this, it made me want even more to give him what we both truly wanted.

"Thank you. God, I love you." I attacked him, and he chuckled.

"Baby, you have to stop. I'm still in a towel." I looked down and he was holding it, to keep it up. I stepped back and smiled. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out boxers and a pair of sweat pants; no shirt. Not only did he leave not get a shirt, he dropped his towel, showing his ass. And what a wonderful ass it was. I groaned, hating him at this moment. He laughed quietly, but I heard him. It got worse when he turned around, his sweat pants hanging low on his hips, showing off the V that I loved so much. I yelled out in frustration and fell back onto the bed.

"I hate you" I voiced my thoughts.

"That's not true, you love me." He was now hovering over me.

"I thought you said you understood" I gave him a trivial look.

"I do." He smiled, leaning down, kissing my neck.

"Then why are you torturing me?" I was on the brink of having a psychotic break. My body yearned for him, it ached for him.

"I'm not. I can't show love to the woman I love?" His hands crept up my shirt, bringing it with them. His kisses hitting me in the spot right behind my ear, the spot that made my knees weak and my heart pound in my chest.

"Luke!" I screamed out in pleasure and frustration. My shirt came off along with my bra, and his assault on my breast started. While my attention was focused on the pleasure his mouth was giving me, he got me out of my bottoms and underwear; I was now naked. I did not get how this always happened. How one second I would be clothed, then all of a sudden I was naked. His mouth descended.

"Oh God!" I moaned out when his lips sucked my clit.

"God's not here, only me baby." I could feel his smile against me. I moaned out again, not able to say anything back. Luke was truly skilled and when he pumped two fingers in me, I was lost in a sea of euphoria. He came back up to my lips, kissing me; and I could taste myself on him.

"You're trying to kill me" I said, when I was finally able to speak. He just laughed and shook his head.

"I love you." He gathered me in his arms and we fell asleep.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

Black, that's all I saw was black.

Crunch… Crunch… That's what I heard.

"Who's out there?" I yelled, and I was getting the same feeling I had all those years ago when I was visiting my mother.

Crunch… Crunch…

What do I do? Do I run? I turned around to run and stopped at the sight of something I didn't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo... Whatcha think?<strong>


End file.
